If I Stay
by Lightan117
Summary: "Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared." ―Tupac Shakur, The Rose That Grew from Concrete (Based on the 2014 movie)
1. Prologue

"_Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete? Proving nature's laws wrong, it learned to walk without having feet. Funny, it seems to by keeping its dreams; it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else even cared."__  
__―__Tupac Shakur__, __The Rose That Grew from Concrete_

~oOo~

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**Of there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

"_Why am I so different?_" A girl, no more an eight years old asked her father as he drew blood from her arm. They sat in his lab like they usually did, her baby sister with her mom in their apartment in the big city of New York. She's been born and raised here, keeping her strange gift a secret. Her father laughed, finishing up and putting her blood into a very strange machine.

"_You're not so different from me sweetheart. You're special, you should feel proud of yourself. Never regret the gift you were given._" He said and patted her head with a special fondness. The machine beeped and the man turned to the screen to see nothing but things he already knew. He sighed and turned towards his daughter with a sad smile.

"_Nothing has changed has it?_" The girl asked and her dad shook his head. She sighed and got up from her seat to go towards the living creatures in the glass cases. "_Hi guys._" She said and reached in to pet them like her and her sister would do when they come to their fathers work. It's the only time where she doesn't have to fear other people. "_Look what I can do. It's my new trick._" The girl folded her hands together like she was praying. When she opened her hands, a blue flame appeared, taking the shape of a beautiful flower.

"_Always believe in yourself sweetie. Never let other people decide who you are._"

**It's another time, it's another day**

**Numbers they are new, but it's all the same**

**Running from yourself, it will never change**

**If you try you could die**

The days kept going, as did the tests and the practice but in the end, the girl's mother was the first one to fall. She got sick and didn't get better. The little girl's watched as their father became more and more involved with his work, a project he and his partner wanted to finish. The girl continued to be the big sister, taking the two of them to school, cooking dinner or ordering their favorite pizza, or helping with homework.

"_Come on guys, I brought you something tasty._" The now, ten-year old's little sister whose seven said to the creatures in the glass cases. They laughed as the creatures ate the pizza, actually seeming to enjoy it with every bite.

"_I can't believe they like pizza. That's your fault._" The ten-year old pointed to her sister. Their father laughed and it seemed like everything was normal. A family bonding over the smallest of things, being together as a family as much as possible.

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

**Pour it in a cup, try to drink it up**

**Pour it in a well, you can go to hell**

**We'll get it on the way**

Then the fire started. Everything went into chaos, people screaming and things were flying everywhere. The oldest sister took her younger sister's hand and lead her to where their father was work. When they entered all they could see was fire and the glass cases shattered on the ground.

"_Hurry! Grab them!_" She said and the two of them grabbed the creatures. They made their way with some of the workers outside of the building. They looked for their father as they made their way to the storm drain across the street. "_Go talk to Amanda. See if she's seen dad._" Her younger sister nodded and ran over to where the remaining workers where. "_Don't worry guys, you'll be safe now._" She smiled and patted their head, more so her favorite out of the bunch. She clasped her hands together and when she opened them a blue flower of blue flames appeared in her hands. "_Don't forget about us._" The flower disappeared and she took off towards her sister.

"_Ava...dad...he's..._" Ava's little sister looked down at the ground and started to cry. Ava brought her sister close and cried softly with her. They watched as firefighters put out the fire and start to pull bodies out.

One of which was their father, badly burned and almost unrecognizable.

**Where do we belong, where did we go wrong**

**If there's nothing here, why are we still here?**

**Leave it by its pain, leave it all alone**

**If I never turn, I will never grow**

**Keep the door ajar when I coming home**

**I will try, can't you see I'm trying**

"_Why are you leaving?! Why can't you stay here?!_" Ava's little sister April, now eighteen, asked as Ava packed her things up. After the fire they stayed with their Uncle. Ava never really belonged anywhere as her sister grew up, moving on from protecting her sister's strange nature. Ava became home school while April went to public school. Little by little the girls grew apart, still connected by the fire that ended the one man that kept them close together.

"_I don't belong here April. I can't stay bottled up here, I need to go somewhere more open. Somewhere where I can breathe._" Ava said, taking her bag into the living room, making sure she had gotten everything she'll need for her long long trip. April followed her, tears in her eyes.

"_When will you be back?_" April asked and Ava sighed.

"_I don't know really. I have my phone so you can always call me if you need me._" She said and embraced her younger sister. They hugged for a little while before breaking away, Ava grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

"_Did I do something wrong?_" April asked.

"_No, you did nothing wrong. I need to do this April. Dad always wanted me to get out of there, to find somewhere where I can be myself. This place isn't ready for someone like me._" Ava said with that she left, never looking back. She got in the taxi, watching her home disappear as they drove out of the city to the bus stop she needed to get to in order to get to the airport that would take her out of this place. Maybe she'll return, maybe she won't. But for now, unless she's really needed...

She'll never return...

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

"_April? Is that you? What's wrong?_"

"_The Foot Clan? What does this have to do with me?_"

**Give us a little love, give us a little love**

**We never had enough, we never had enough**

"_Why do I need to come back?_"

"_Alright, alright. I'll be on a plane as soon as possible. Text me your address and I'll leave._"

"_Love you too sis. Bye._"

~oOo~


	2. Sour Reunion

Hello everyone and welcome back for another amazing chapter! I want to thank those who reviewed...

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Dalonega Noquisi**

**grapejuice101**

**RosettaRose**

**Maethoriel Artemis**

**OptimusPrimegirl213**

**ManyGamePlayer**

And thank you to those who favorite, are following, and everything else. Enjoy this newest chapter!

~oOo~

"Forgive me my lady, I must leave to go to my sister. She needs me to come back." I spoke, bowing to the woman in front of me. Her black hair tied up in a Japanese fashion from an old era, her face covered by a thick veil as the only things I could see were eyes like a cats. She wore a traditional kimono, deep red in color with intricate golden swirls designed on it with it falling off her shoulders lightly. The woman looked at me then started to come forward. She rested her hand on my shoulder to make me look at her.

"Then you must go but go with caution. I have heard the stories coming from your old home. The chaos that is happening there is concerning. Take care you do not lose your way." She said and nodded my head.

"I will try my lady. I promise to come back as soon as I am able to." I said to her and she nodded her head in return. "I don't know how long but I plan on making this visit short. I do not wish to return back to that place." She gestured her hand and we began walking side by side.

"When my daughter found you I've never seen somebody like you before and when you told us your plight I knew you would be safe here. After everything that has happened, all that has been done to you and your family, you still wish to go back. I admire your courage little one. I just hope you know what you are doing." The woman said.

"I can't leave my sister Kurani. She's all I have left of my first family." I said and she nodded her head. Kurani and her daughter took me in when I was close to death. I had gotten into a fight I wanted to avoid. I wasn't trained then, but I am now. They saved me and I owe them everything.

They helped me control myself.

Control the anger.

The rage.

Helped me calm myself and know that I control the fire.

"I understand little one." We stopped in the middle of the gardens where she turned to face me. "That is why I give you my blessing to go with only on one condition."

"What?"

"Yuki, she hasn't seen much of the world and I fear she never will if she doesn't get the chance to. That's why I want you to take her with you. Please." Kurani said and I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my lady. I promise to look after her." She smiled and I gave one last bow before leaving on my trip back home.

I just need to grab someone.

~oOo~

"This place is huge! How do so many people able to live here?" Yuki, my only true friend asked as we landed in the New York airport. When I told her, more like just straight out said she was coming with me, she was excited to come with me. She started to throw things together in she suitcase and I had to laugh. Sure, she's been outside of her house and all, a few times to the village down the road but she's never been out of the country.

"Very very carefully. Come on, let's grab our bags and find my little sister." I said to her and we walked towards the baggage claim.

"Did you tell your sister that I would be coming with you? I do not wish to put you two out." Yuki said and I smiled, linking our arms together as we walked.

"You have nothing to worry about. We won't be staying with my sister anyways. Before I left, I used some of the money my mom set aside for me to buy my own condo. We'll stay there for our visit but we'll mostly be spending time at my sister's apartment." I explained to her and she seemed a little bit...what's the word...put off? No, that's not it? Worried? I don't know, her face made this weird shape and I can't tell if she's upset of mad. "And about our little secret, our new place is set up to handle it." Yuki seemed to relax at my words and smiled.

We got our bags after finding the baggage claim with the correct exit then went outside to hail a cab. I called April and let her know that I made it in one piece and I would drop by her apartment after we got settled. She questioned where I was staying but I told her that my peace and quiet place was going to stay peace and quiet without her knowing where I'll be staying. She huffed about that and I rolled my eyes. She hasn't changed a bit.

When we got to the condo, located just a block away from Central Park, with a wondrous view. Located on the top floor with the roof access, we went into a very lavish and comfortable setting. I decorated everything so it had a homey feel to it, so that you could actually walk around without feeling like you could easily break something. I showed Yuki her room and she loved it. After that I went into mine to unpack my things.

My heart broke softly.

I had forgotten that I had hung pictures of my family on the wall, mostly of my dad and I. He was the one I was closest to, the one I always could count on. April and mom were close but it was my dad and I that made the perfect team. He never saw me as a strange child but someone who could outshine every star in the sky. He always told me that. That I shone bright like any star.

I miss him.

"Ava, you ready?" Yuki called and I wiped a stray tear away.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said and left the room. Now to see that my sister desperately needed me to come back for.

~oOo~

April's apartment with shared with another girl she met some years ago, and just seeing the place I knew it was perfect for my baby sister. It was small and cozy with a few pictures of our family hanging up. When we knocked on the door April flung it up with a giant smile on her face. She embraced me, dragging me inside, asking if I wanted anything to drink but I told her no.

"April, this is Yuki, she's my friend I told you about." I told her and April smiled, holding out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Has my sister drove you up the wall yet?" April joked; Yuki and I giving each other a knowing look before she answered.

"Sometimes. She is courageous, and wonderful to be around. You must miss her dearly." Yuki's English wasn't as good as her mother's but at least people know what she's saying, even if it is a little bit proper.

"I do. We were so close but then we sort of drifted apart." April's smile faltered. "But enough of that! Follow me and I'll show you what I've been working on." April led us to her bedroom where she placed a stack of files and pictures on her bed to show us. "While I was riding to the docks to go talk to someone I came across the Foot Clan in action."

"April that was dangerous! You could've gotten hurt." I said to her but she scrambled to find a picture.

"But wait! I pulled out my phone to take pictures but since it was so dark I had to get closer."

"WHAT!?"

"Please Ava, just listen." I crossed my arms and waited for her to continue. "When I got closer I wasn't alone. There is a vigilant out there. He fought back with the Foot Clan and he left this." She held up a picture with a Japanese symbol on it. "But I don't know what it mean. I figured since where you've been living you could help me with this." She turned towards me. "Please Ava, I really need your help with this. We can finally find the person behind dad's death."

"April you should've have just let that go. Dad is dead and it's in the past. Keeping it alive will only give you nightmares which you're still having I can see," Her smile disappeared. "and this will only give you more heartache when you don't find the answer you're looking for. Let it go April."

"Just because you forgotten about mom and dad doesn't mean I have! You left me when I needed you and I expected you to jump at helping your little sister after so many years I haven't seen you. How many Christmas's did you miss Ava? How many birthdays?" She threw the picture on the bed and stared at me. I looked at her, stone face and cold eyes.

Had she forgotten what she put me through? What I lost when dad died?

Did she forget that I'm dangerous?

A monster?

I held out my hand and blue flame burst out, scaring her. She backed up to the wall and my eyes narrowed. "Forgot about that have you dear baby sister?" Her eyes widened and she looked so scared. When she was younger, when we actually spent time together, she would be amazed in wonder.

Now, she truly saw me for who and what I am.

"Ava, no." Yuki said and grabbed my shoulder. I looked at her and sighed. She was right, I couldn't lose my cool.

"You're not the only one to lose something April. I lost my sister. She promised to always be there for me but she disappeared too. I left so I couldn't harm anyone, I felt to protect you but you couldn't even see that." I told her and the flame disappeared. "I came back because you sounded like you actually needed my help. I know you want to find the people who did this but April you are just one person against an army. Help in small way but diving head first into the fire will only get you killed." I turned to Yuki and nodded my head. She returned the nod and headed for the door. "Call me when you discover something out. I'm only staying until I'm no longer needed. I'll help you out as much as I can but then that's it. I don't want you to call me ever again." I turned and walked towards the door with my baby sister following me. "My sister did die in that fire. I wonder if we both did."

"Ava...please."

"Family."

"What?"

I turned, holding the door open with one hand, looking over my shoulder to see her. "The symbol. It means family."

With that I closed the door and slowly the happy reunion I had pictured turned sour. I only hope the rest of this trip isn't like that talk.

~oOo~

Hope you enjoyed that! Please reviewed and let me know what you think!


End file.
